Shere Khan (2016) VS Mor'du
Shere Khan (2016) VS Mor'du '''is the thirteenth episode of Wolverine-Man's second season. It pits Shere Khan from the 2016 Jungle Book film against Mor'du from Brave. Description It's a classic Tiger VS Bear fight to the death. Can the terror of the jungle take down the human prince-turned demon bear? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Shere Khan (2016).) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Mor'du.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! 'selected.) MELEE! ''Scotland, 10th century Heavy, gray clouds hung over Scotland. Thunder rumbled, which meant one thing, and one thing only. A storm was coming. That didn't stop Merida from riding on her horse, Angus, through the forest. Why was she riding on her horse at a time like this, you might ask? Well, this might contain spoilers for Brave, but quite a while ago, Merida shot for her own hand in the Highland Games to get out of marriage. Her mother, Queen Elinor, was not the least bit happy and they had a heated argument with each other about Merida's actions. At one point, Merida sliced the family tapestry between the pictures of herself and Elinor in a fit of rage, and Elinor threw Merida's bow into the fire out of anger. Merida tearfully ran out of the castle and right now, she was riding on Angus, weeping. She was unaware that danger was present, in the form of a large and menacing tiger with scars on it's face and a milky white eye: '''Shere Khan. The tiger had spotted Merida and thanks to his hatred of humans, he was determined to wipe her of the face of the Earth. He would also make Augus a meal, because he was curious about what a horse tasted like. He had never seen anything like it. The only animals he had seen that were remotely similar to Augus were antelopes (And we all know what happens when Shere Khan tries to make a meal out of an antelope...), but Augus looked different. He may have looked similar, but he was a completely different animal. Shere Khan didn't care. He wanted Merida dead, and nothing would stop him from ending the girl's life. He pursued the horse/girl duo, not making a sound. The lowest growl would alert them. When he was close enough, he pounced with a loud roar. Merida was knocked off of Augus and pinned firmly to the ground. Merida screamed as Shere Khan roared in her face, ready to rip her face off. Her eyes brimmed with tears. This was it. She was going to die here. She would never see home again. She would never get married. She would never see her family again and she would never shoot for her own hand. She would never get a chance to apologize to Elinor. I'm sorry, mother... ''Merida said in her mind before closing her eyes tightly and praying it would all be over soon. Shere Khan prepared to eat Merida's entire face when he heard a stomping noise. Shere Khan turned to the source and was startled by what he saw. It was a completely black, very large bear. it had many hideous scars and wounds across his body as well as arrows sticking from it's upper back. It's face was the most disfigured of all, and had one glowing yellow eye and one dead red eye. It wasn't just any normal bear. It was '''Mor'du'. Shere Khan closed and opened his eyes. Mor'du was still there. If the demon bear could express emotion, it'd be mocking Shere Khan with a demented smile. Shere Khan stepped off of Merida (Which allowed her to run like hell), turned to fully face Mor'du and let out a loud roar. Mor'du responded with a roar of his own before the two animals sprinted toward each other. ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Before the two beasts could collide, Mor'du bit Shere Khan's ear, earning an ear-drum obliterating roar of pain from the tiger. Mor'du stood up, spun around and threw Shere Khan. Shere Khan sprinted away before facing Mor'du. Mor'du swiped at Shere Khan, but the tiger ducked and bit Mor'du's leg. As Mor'du roared in pain, Shere Khan pulled back, tripping Mor'du up. Shere Khan climbed on top of Mor'du and opened his mouth to finish him off, only for a paw to knock him off of the demon bear. Mor'du stood up and roared before slamming his paw on Shere Khan's head. Mor'du then knocked the tiger down before pinning him, grabbing him by the midsection, crunching down (practically breaking ribs) and ripping back. Shere Khan roared in pain and then slumped to the ground. Figuring that Shere Khan couldn't fight anymore, Mor'du turned around and began walking away. But while Shere Khan was down, he certainly wasn't out. The tiger slowly got to his paws and saw Mor'du leaving. Seeing his opportunity, Shere Khan pursued Mor'du and pounced. Mor'du's roars of rage would have burst the eardrums of anyone that was nearby. Shere Khan's teeth stabbed into his fur, causing the bear to bleed. Mor'du roared as he tried to force Shere Khan off of him, but to no avail. Mor'du rolled over, crushing Shere Khan. Mor'du stood above the downed tiger, but Shere Khan bit his throat. Roaring in frustration, Mor'du rose up, picked Shere Khan up with him. Shere Khan had only enough time to look at Mor'du in surprise before he slammed him against the ground, knocking the air out of his lungs and forcing him to release Mor'du's throat. As Shere Khan to catch his breath, Mor'du grabbed his throat in his mouth, stood up and applied pressure until he successfully crushed the tiger's neck. Mor'du released Shere Khan, causing him to fall to the ground lifelessly. Mor'du placed both his front paws on Shere Khan's deceased body before emitting an extremely loud roar of victory before stepping off of the tiger and walking away. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... MOR'DU! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees